Daughter of Greece and Rome RE-WRITE
by waybetterthanyou
Summary: A girl born of Greece and Rome. She was born a goddess, but the Fates have other plans. Turned into a demigod she was put in foster care believing her parents hated her. What happens when she's thrown into the Greek and Roman world? NicoxOC disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson read and review! Characters are a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV

Lupa was holding a baby girl in her arms with Poseidon next to her. "What should we do, she will be hunted for her power, we can't keep her, and it's against Ancient laws." Poseidon asked. "I don't know, we will figure it out in the morning." They left her in the crib and went to bed.

Little did they know the Fates came and gave the girl a bottle turning her into a demigod and put the girl into foster care. They left a note.

TIMESKIP

The next morning, when Poseidon and Lupa saw the note Poseidon grew angry and Lupa wept, even though it was weak to cry. The note said:

_Dear parents, _

_I will tell you that your daughter is in a foster care system, she is now a demigod and you can't see her for some time. She is a prophecy child. You must not tell Zeus or anybody. I know you will miss her greatly, but it is for the best._

_Sincerely,  
The Fates_

Skyla's POV

I was having a horrible day as it was, it wasn't enough that I was stuck in a living torture zone, but I had to actually take tests and learn!? Puh-lease, they should know from my track record I've blown up every school I've gone to, don't like to brag, but yeah, well, I've got a talent. So apparently I was supposed to show this kid around, named Nick de Armadillo? I don't know, or care too much anyway.

When the teacher called out, "We have a new student today, Nico di Angelo," When I saw the kid I just had to be the smart mouth I was and say, "di Angelo in Italian means angel right? You look far from it." I snorted. A lot of kids laughed and this Nico kid turned red.

He looked like your typical emo/goth kid. Black hair deep brown eyes, pale olive skin (ok maybe not the olive skin comment but do I LOOK like I care?) black clothes, skull ring, and black shoes. If I was going to show this kid around then I will show him I don't care who he is just that _I'm _in charge.

Nico's POV

When I walk in I hear someone snort, "di Angelo in Italian means angel right? You look far from it." I turned bright red at this comment. I was impressed she knew Italian but still I was embarrassed. I looked at the girl and let me say this; she looked like the little mermaid gone wrong. I mean she had beautiful sea-green eyes, with long lashes framing them. Also paired with the long red hair that went down to the middle of her thighs **(from the little mermaid anybody?)** but everything else was different.

She had pale skin that gave a small moonlit glow, her red hair was styled so it covered her left eye and she had thick black eyeliner and black streaks running through her hair. She had on a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. Some black leather fingerless gloves with her nails painted black. She also had ripped black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She reminded me of Thalia.

I walked over to an empty seat and class started. When I looked over again she was drooling slightly, she reminded me of Percy. "SKYLA! Are you paying attention?" Skyla woke up with a start, "Uh, yeah?" "Then answer me this, what does this picture represent?"

When I looked at the picture I internally groaned. "That's Kronos eating his kids; he did this because he got a prophecy that said one of his children would de-throne him. So he ate his kids thinking that would solve his problem, but his wife, Rhea, hid baby Zeus and trained him in his power: lightning. After Zeus was trained enough he freed his brothers and sisters by feeding Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine. When he barfed up his brothers and sisters," a girl shrieked, "EWWWWWWW!" "They had a war that lasted many years and in the end the gods won, Zeus then cut up Kronos's body with his own scythe scattering his essence in the deepest part of Tartarus."

I was surprised about her answer but then she said, "And then Zeus turned into a womanizer sleeping with every woman he saw." Loud thunder sounded. I muttered, "Shut up Zeus, nobody cares," more thunder, "Are you threatening me? I wasn't born by a broken oath, unlike Thalia and Jason." No more thunder, I smirked.

Skyla's POV

I was so exhausted and then I remembered that I had a person to show around. I walked over and grabbed his hand. It was cold and I felt the presence of death, I liked it. I was pulling him through the school when he stopped dead. I looked over and saw something from one of the myths in Greek mythology. There in front of me was the Minotaur.

Nico POV

I stopped dead when I saw the Minotaur, in the school. Skyla looked where I was looking, "What is that?" My mind was driving crazy, she could see! I was stilled scared, and then it charged.

**I know, I know I'm evil for that cliffhanger. I'm sorry for the long absence, but I had school but now summer's here! So I'm back, I'll try to do updaters soon, but I need to know in the reviews if you want me to work more on this story or do the Aphrodite's Different Daughter story first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

I covered my panicky feeling with a calm and collected face. I breathed in and grabbed my sword, I stabbed it into the ground and said, "Serve me," A crack came out of the ground and skeleton hand clawed their way into the land of the living. I glanced back at Skyla who looked half scared and half that had a what the Hades look.

The Minotaur still charging crashed into the skeletons full force and though they slowed him, he still barreled straight through. I was raising my sword and prepared to strike before a couple of hellhounds and empousa, I dispatched of them as quick as possible but it was wearing me out.

The Minotaur charge and got a lucky shot with its hand sending me crashing into a wall. Let me tell you, it hurt a lot. My sword flew out of my hand skittering a few feet away. I was aching and sore in the places the crashed into the wall.

Third Person POV

With Nico groaning about his injuries, Skyla got up and slowly moved towards the sword, she slowly picked it up and as the Minotaur charged she shoved it into its rib cage. **(Déjà vu anyone?) **and frankly she looked terrified. "Need me to save you Nikki?" she said smirking slightly and dropping the pitch black sword, she ran over to Nico and the principal came running down the hallway.

"What happened here?" he shouted. Skyla said, "I don't know or care, see you later old man," and with that she walked out the doors with Nico in tow.

Skyla's POV

"How much do you weigh?" I mutter, dragging Nico. "Hey, I heard that," he said back. "Yeah, and I don't care," I replied. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Long Island," he said, my eyes widened, **(I don't know how far away that is compared to Manhattan but bare with me)**"How am I supposed to take you there?!" I shouted. "You don't," he says, I snort, "I do," and with that he grabs me and shadows surround us.

Let me tell you, however we got there was horrible, I wanted to throw up. Me being disoriented I of course tripped, and well let's just say the outcome wasn't unpleasant, more unexpected. Because the position I was in was me, on top of Nico and we were kissing.

What was even worse was, we were in the middle of a dining pavilion during lunch. All eyes were on us and we were on a pitch black table **(Hades table)**. A person cleared their throats and we were to embarrassed to try and move. So we just were lying down, me on top, kissing and had everyone's eyes on us.

Great way to make an entrance Skyla.

Third Person POV

There were shadows coming together to form the shapes of two people and a THUD! There lying on the table was a punk looking girl with sea green eyes and red hair kissing Nico di Angelo. People stared and someone tried to get their attention by clearing their throat, it did'n't work.

Soon the silence was broken by clapping, wolf whistling, and shouts of, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!' or, "DANG, NICO, DANG!" courtesy of the Stoll's. They just laid there for a minute before the girl quickly got off almost falling off the table.

"Who the heck are you?!" she shouted. Her eyes gazing frantically over the faces. When people tried to get closer, she pulled out duel daggers, "Be careful I got weapons and I'm not afraid to use them!" she shouted.

Skyla's POV

A girl laughed and stepped up, she got out a spear and charged, there was a strike to my head and and then I blocked with one knife while the other guarding my abdomen. She yanked her spear away and took a swipe fore my midsection, I parried and with my other knife and cut her cheek.

I then quickly charged, watching out for her spear and quickly twirled around her side so I was behind her then I took my daggers one in the front and one in the back. "You move, you die," I said. "She snorted, and replied, "You wouldn't." I pushed harder and drew blood, "Try me," I whispered.

"Nico, take me home," I say and I kept the girl's head between the knives and turned towards Nico, "Take me home." I say deadly calm. "This is your home, besides, which parent are you missing?" A blonde haired and grey eyed boy said. Suddenly he was smacked, "You don't just ask that!" Yelled the girl."No, no, no, its fine," I say.

All heads turned towards me, I let the girl go and said, "Both," I say and walk off. But not before saying, "You know if you are going to have a camp in the middle of nowhere then you should really advertise more."


End file.
